The organizational structure of the Center for Environmental Exposures and Disease (CEED) is depicted in Figure 1. In brief, oversight of Center operations occurs through the Administrative Core which also provides the infrastructure support for all Center related activities and operations. H. Zarbl serves as Director of the Center and simultaneously on the Director's Cabinet of the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute (EOHSI), administrative home to the NIEHS Center. Through the EOHSI Director, he reports directly to the Joint Managers, representing the senior administrative officers of both Universities. The Joint Managers include Drs. P. Amenta (Dean, UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School), P. Furmanski (Executive Vice President for Academic Affairs, RU), C. Molloy (Dean, School of Pharmacy, RU), D. Rodgers, Senior Vice President for Academic Affairs, UMDNJ), N. Winterbauer (Vice President of Budgets, RU) and Ms. D. Mulkern (Treasurer, UMDNJ). The Joint Mangers are routinely updated on Center progress and activities, thus maintaining Center visibility at both Universities.